Normal Again, Again
by Charli
Summary: What would have happened if Buffy hadn’t gone back to Sunnydale to save her friends? What if she had stayed in what she thought was real?
1. Days Through Pink Tinted Glasses

Summary: What would have happened if Buffy hadn't gone back to Sunnydale to save her friends? What if she had stayed in what she thought was real?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all.Yes, I am also a liar!  
  
A/N: I've been thinking about this for the past few weeks, and I finally got some time 2 write it down, hope yas enjoy, speas review!  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Days Through Pink-Tinted Glasses  
  
"I thought you hated Britney Spears?" Twenty-three year old Buffy Summers asked as she stood in Best Buy with her best friend: Trina Gunn.  
"I do." She replied, then finally picking up the CD and checking out the price.  
"You said that she was just a stripper who couldn't sing, and you'd never buy another one of her CD's." Buffy raised a thin eyebrow.  
"I did." Trina said as she dug through her leather messenger bag for a twenty-dollar bill, she found her leather wallet and opened it: A twenty and a fifty. She yanked out the twenty and shoved her wallet back in her bag and stuck the twenty in the front pocket of her low-rise leather pants.  
"And another thing, is everything you own leather?" Buffy asked as they began to walk toward the check out.  
"Nope, God Buffy will you stop picking me apart so I can buy this stupid stripper's CD?" Trina stayed serious as the girl at register number seven rang up her CD. Trina took the bag and the two walked outside. "I bought it because I'm going to use it for dance." Trina explained as she shoved her change in her bag.  
"You know you love it deep down." Buffy smiled as the crossed the crosswalk and went down the first row of cars.  
"Sure I do!" Trina said sarcastically. She raised her eyebrows and unlocked the doors of her convertible black Lamborghini Murcielago, about then a convertible full of guys drove by and whistled at Trina and Buffy. Trina opened her door and sat down, she stuck the keys in the ignition and reached up and shut her door. Buffy did the same on the passenger side, Buffy was wearing a short denim mini skirt with a light blue tank top.  
"Ow, Ow hot leather seat!" Buffy winced as she sat down and closed her door. She looked at Trina who looked completely cool, despite the spring heat wave. "You know Trina, you are the only person I know who wears leather pants when it is this hot." Buffy said as she pulled her cheetah print-rimmed sunglasses out of her denim messenger bag.  
While adjusting her pink sunglasses Trina replied, "Well you want me to break out my Christina Aguilera leather chaps and undies?" Trina said starting the car.  
"I though that was just for Royce when he was naughty." Buffy grinned evilly.  
Trina's mouth fell open, "This is what I get for going out with your other best friend." Buffy laughed and Trina used her long black & silver nails to open 'In the Zone.' She looked at the disc then stuck it in the CD player of her car.  
"If you hate this then why are you gonna make ME listen to it?" Buffy asked. Trina didn't reply, she flipped the CD to number six, then started to back out of her parking place.  
"Baby, can't you see, I'm calling, A guy like you, Should wear a warning, It's dangerous, I'm falling, There's no escape, I can't wait, I need a hit Baby, give me it, You're dangerous, I'm loving it, Too high, Can't come down, Losing my head, Spinning round and round, Can you feel me now?" Trina sang swaying with the music and pulling out of the parking lot.  
"How do you already know the words?" Buffy asked as the top went down and they both rolled down their windows.  
"I got the magic marker!" Trina said before the next part. She continued to sing as loud as she could to annoy Buffy, "With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic, I'm slipping under, With a taste of poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, But you know that you're toxic, It's getting late, To give you up, I took a sip, From my devil's cup, Slowly, It's taking over me, Too high, Can't come down, It's in the air, And it's all around,Can you feel me now?" Trina sang.  
By the time they got back to the apartment close to UCLA that they lived in Trina had almost made Buffy ready to kill Trina. When they got to their apartment room, even after they got out of the car, Trina was still singing, she'd just changed songs, "No one cares, It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist, To hell with stares, The sweat is drippin' all over my face, No one's there, I'm the only one dancin' up in this place, Tonight I'm here, Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass, I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music, It's like a competition, me against the beat, I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone, If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm, Tryin' to hit it, chic- a-taa, In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on, Hey, hey, hey!"  
"Shut up Trina!" Buffy was staring to get mad. Buffy opened the door; it was a four-bedroom dorm with a living room, kitchen and two bathrooms. The best friends lived with their other best friends, Royce (Trina's boyfriend) and Chuck. As she started on the chorus Royce and Chuck came out of Royce's room which was to the left beside Buffy's room.  
"All my people on the floor." Trina continued, but Buffy blocked it out.  
"Buff, you're sick of it aren't you?" Royce smiled. "And that is why I don't go with her when she's buys a CD and I don't like it."  
"Which is only when she buys Britney Spears CDs." Chuck laughed, sitting on the couch.  
"And I bought it to spread the joy!" Trina winked at Chuck as she took the CD from the case and put it in the stereo.  
"Okay Trina you win. I'm going to go study for my psychology exam, don't blow the windows out." Buffy rolled her eyes at her friend. The blonde began to look through the pile of books on the table next to the couch Royce was sitting on. She found her notebook, now if she could just find her book.She continued to dig as Trina and Chuck began to dirty dance to 'Me Against the Music.'  
"Isn't that my job?" Royce raised a dark eyebrow.  
"Yeah but you hate this remember?" Trina stuck her tongue out at him, she knew he didn't care; Chuck was her best friend, other than Buffy. Buffy looked up momentarily and laughed then looked back down to see a folded open notebook with Modern Art notes on it, but the name in the corner wasn't Trina's like it should be. It was Tara McClay.Buffy began to think, this sounded really familiar but she had no idea who it was. She picked them up, "Trina, who's are these?" She asked.  
"My friend Tara, I was out on Friday and she had to give me the notes." Trina answered in between body rolls. Trina didn't think anything of it but the fact that Buffy thought she should know who that was bothered her.  
"Trina." Royce lulled, "Dose everything your taking this semester start with modern?" He asked.  
"Modern Music, Modern Dace, Modern Art, Psychology, and Religions of the World. So ha, no." Trina stuck out her tongue. Her long black hair cascaded down her back in loose curls; she tossed them over her shoulders and dipped down. Chuck was dressed in his usual baggy shorts that looked like pants and a white muscle shirt, he had bleached hair, dark skin (he wasn't black, just really tan), sparkling blue eyes and a diamond in each ear; Buffy had the biggest crush on him, but she'd never told anyone except Trina. Trina was way more wild than Buffy, she almost always had on some kind of leather, she had deep gray eyes, long black hair, and six piercings: two in each ear, one in her cartilage, one in her belly button and one in her nose, and at the moment they were all big diamonds.  
Royce looked at Buffy who was holding her notebook and Psychology book watching Trina and Chuck, laughing. "See there is a reason the people at Sparx call her the black Britney Spears." Royce laughed. Buffy smiled she turned and went to her room.  
Royce was wearing a black Ekco shirt with big baggy pants and black Air Force Ones with silver swooshes. He was really tall at 6'4, he a had a muscular build, black hair which was corn rowed, brown eyes, and 3 percings: one in each ear, and a little diamond in his nose. Trina told him he reminded her of a tall muscular Nick Cannon.  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy sat on her bed with her notes in front of her and her book in her lap. She really was trying to study, but that name: Tara McClay, it seemed to familiar for Buffy to be able to forget. She took the book off her lap and flung her legs over the side of her bed, she opened the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out her journal and pen she began to write.  
  
I saw some of Trina's notes today and there was this name: Tara McClay, it seems so familiar, like I know it. Really I have no idea who this girl is, I'm pretty sure that Trina never introduced us, I am pretty good with names. Am I going crazy again? It's been a little over two years since I got out of the hospital and I'm never going back there. I would die first, but really where do I know that name from?  
  
Buffy put down her pen, she sighed and put her journal and pen back in the drawer and closed it. She picked back up her book and began to reread the chapter that the exam was on.  
  
~~~~  
  
After 'Me Against the Music' was over Trina listened to Toxic again and then she was happy, she turned off the CD player and took her CD to her room. Chuck followed her, Royce turned on the TV and started to watch the Real World on MTV.  
"Chuckie, what do you and Royce have planned for tonight?" Trina asked. Everything in Trina's room was red, almost, her bedspread, her curtains, some of her furniture, and even her carpet was red. Her walls were white and covered in different posters.  
"I think we're gonna try out that new club, Toxic." Chuck replied plopping down on Trina's bed.  
"Great, are we gonna." She then started to whisper in case Royce was listening. "Patrol?" She asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? TELL ME, review. Chapter wasn't very action filled but things start 2 pick up in the next one. XOXO Charli** 


	2. Toxic

Summary: What would have happened if Buffy hadn't gone back to Sunnydale to save her friends? What if she had stayed in what she thought was real?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all.Yes, I am also a liar!  
  
A/N: Hey, hey, hey I'm back again! Hopefully this chapter will be more exciting, enjoy. And Review.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Toxic  
  
"Does this skirt make my butt look fat?" Buffy asked her friend as they stood in Trina's room picking out outfits to go out in that night.  
"Buff, nothing could make your butt look fat." Trina rolled her eyes. Buffy was dressed in a short tan suede skirt, a white v-neck belly shirt and 3 ½ inch tan shoes. She had her long blonde hair in loose curls and her makeup done perfectly by Trina. "You happy yet?" Trina laughed, poking fun of the time it had taken Buffy to pick out an outfit. Buffy rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of Trina's bed. Trina walked into her very full closet and began to pick through outfit possibilities, "So Buff, red or black?" She said as she continued to shuffle through tops.  
"Trina," Buffy stood up and walked up beside Trina. " Expand your horizons, wear a color that **isn't** black or red." Buffy said eyeing Trina's wardrobe. "What about this? It's blue, you haven't wore blue since, um, you ran out of black, red and white the last time." Buffy suggested holding up a blue tank top that looked like a basketball jersey.  
"You see, I would, but it's not what people expect of me. I like it, but I'm not goin' for the baller look right now." Trina argued. She picked out a black spaghetti strap under armor belly shirt that was black with a red logo.  
"I thought you were supposed to wear those UNDER your clothes." Buffy said as Trina took off her big t-shirt and put the top on.  
"Yep, but I can look like a ho if I want to." Trina laughed. Buffy rolled her eyes and Trina picked out her black, white and red leather chaps. "See and I'm planning on it." She put on some red booty shorts, then the chaps and red 4 inch boots that were covered in black stars. She pulled a hat off the top shelf of her closet and stuck it on tilted to the right, her black hair was wavy and gelled.  
"A pimp hat?" Buffy looked at her friend.  
"It's Royce's I borrowed it for a show, and I wanna wear it." Trina laughed and the two walked out of Trina's room where Chuck and Royce were waiting. Royce was wearing baggy black jeans, a black wifebeater and a deep red pimp hat; Chuck was wearing dark blue jeans, a white wifebeater and his favorite L.A. Lakers hat.  
"Lookin hot!" Royce licked his lips at the sight of his girlfriend. He put his arm around her and the two were followed by Chuck and Buffy out to Royce's red Mercedes.  
  
~~~~  
  
"You can tell when the music Starts to drop, that's when we take it to the parking lot, and I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops, Uh oh, here we go here we go. Oh ooh oh, yeah, yeah..." Trina was up on the stage with Royce singing Christina Aguilera's Dirrty. Chuck and Buffy were in the crowd, half-watching, half-dancing.  
"Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show, I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove, My gear look like the bank got my money froze, For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll, Doc the one that excite ya divas, If the media shine, I'm shining with both of the sleeves up, Yo Trina, better hop in here, My block live and in color, like Rodman hair, The club is packed, the bar is filled, I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill, Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals, I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels," Royce continued dancing with Trina as he rapped. Buffy really wasn't paying attention to them anymore, she was paying attention to Chuck paying attention.  
Trina noticed from on stage as she continued to sing, which she was absolutely great at. Trina had been dancing since she was three and singing since she could talk, and she knew that if it wasn't for her destiny, performing would be what she would be doing the rest of her life. Chuck knew, Royce and Buffy didn't, and even Chuck had found out on accident. When the music to Dirrty faded out Royce and Trina left the stage and reentered the crowed and found Chuck and Buffy.  
"What up Chica and Chuckie you two ready to roll out?" Trina asked, she was still pumped from the performance.  
"Coffee?" Chuck suggested.  
"Starbucks." Buffy told them, she wasn't tired although it was two thirty A.M., and she just wanted some coffee. The four of them left Toxic and started to where Royce had parked. As they walked down the still crowded streets of Los Angeles Buffy noticed that Trina was looking around suspiciously and thinking, Buffy couldn't tell what about but she could tell it was important.  
Trina's arm slid off of Royce and she whispered something in his ear and slipped into an alleyway. Buffy's hazel eyes tried to follow her friend, but she was moving to quickly.  
Trina pulled a stake out from her boot when she got to the back of the alleyway, she spun around, "Why are you following me?" She asked with the stake behind her back. Standing directly in front of her was a tall, pale man with bleached hair dressed in all black.  
He pulled Trina's leather wallet out of his long, black leather duster and held it out toward her, "You left this in the club." He blinked.  
Trina snatched the wallet from him, "I know damn well I didn't leave it Spike." She snarled. "You never were as good at covering up shit like Angel was." Trina smiled evilly.  
"And you know damn well not to compare me to that bloody poofter." Spike said, pinning Trina against the wall.  
"It's nothing for me to turn you to ashes." She grimaced; she knocked Spike back and stuck her stake back in her boot.  
"It's nothing for me to drink you dry." Spike growled.  
"If you could, you would have by now." Trina growled right back. She pushed past him back out of the alley and walked toward Royce's Mercedes.  
  
~~~~  
  
Four espressos later the four friends returned to there apartment. Buffy and Royce went to their rooms and actually went to bed, Trina and Chuck pretended to but climbed out their windows and were back on the ground in less than ten minutes. Trina was wearing the same outfit, minus the hat and she was more than itching to kill something. When Chuck made it down to the front of the apartment buildings, Trina was bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for him. "Charles are you ready to go?" She smiled.  
"For once in my life I would like to be able to sleep, but hey what's my sleeping compared to killing evil with my best friend?" Chuck smiled back.  
"That's what I like to hear." She nodded, and the two started off.  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy had put on some tight track pants and a white tank top and crawled into bed, by the time Chuck and Trina were gone she was asleep and dreaming.  
  
"Buffy, can you hear me?" A redheaded girl that was crouched down beside the bed Buffy was on asked. "You probably can't but I want to talk anyway." She said, she then sat down beside her. "We got the evil dorks, they are in jail now. Spike helped us get them, it was really funny too I wish you could have been there. It's like you disappeared. We all really miss you Buffy, Giles says that maybe one day you'll wake up, I hope it's soon, Spike left a week ago and hasn't come back. We really need a Slayer back in Sunnydale." The redheaded girl smiled warmly.  
  
Buffy Summers woke up sweating heavily in the apartment she had been living in since she started college. That dream freaked the blonde out, she needed to talk to someone. Buffy got out of bed and left her room, she went through the living room and went to Trina's door and knocked softly, no reply.  
  
~~~~  
  
"He really has serious stalker issues." Chuck agreed as the two walked past and L.A. graveyard.  
"I know, and he doesn't get that I never wanted him. Ever since his old chick left him a couple years ago, the stupid vampire won't leave me alone, the phone calls the letters. If I knew he wasn't dead I'd call the cops." Trina said as her gray eyes darted over the graveyard.  
"Next time you see him, I suggest a dusty ending." Chuck said.  
Trina didn't reply, she just continued to walk beside Chuck past the graveyard when something caught her eye. She stopped walking and so did Chuck, she nodded slightly to her right where someone was standing. They both started to walk noiselessly toward the figure, he turned around to face Chuck and Trina alert and then, realizing who it was, relaxed.  
"Hey Chuck, Trina." He smiled. He was about as tall as Chuck with a shaved head, dark skin and baggy clothes.  
"What up bro?" Trina hugged her twin brother, Charles Gunn.  
"Nothin, waiting for some evil dead to rise so I can kill it and go home." He replied, then leaning against a tall oak tree.  
"You go on back, I can take care of it, I've been itching to kill something anyway, and I'd love to take this one off your hands." Trina smiled.  
"Thanks sis." Gunn smiled. He walked back to his old pickup parked at the corner, and waved before getting in and driving off.  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy knocked a third time before twisting the knob, it was locked. 'Oh well I guess she's already asleep.' Buffy thought before reluctantly returning to her own room, fearing about what would happen if she went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: And that was Chapter 2, Hope yas enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will b up soon. Please Review, XOXO Charlize. 


	3. Inspired by Juice and Hypnotic

Summary: What would have happened if Buffy hadn't gone back to Sunnydale to save her friends? What if she had stayed in what she thought was real?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all.Yes, I am also a liar!  
  
A/N: Thanx for the review anon person! I appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 3: Inspired by Juice and Hypnotic  
  
Trina sleepily pulled on some clothes: white, low rise stretch jeans, a black tank top with a red Von Dutch logo and a black and red Von Dutch hat. As she tied her bright red Timberlands, Buffy knocked on her door. "Come in." Trina said as she sat up. Buffy came in wearing Seven jeans and a white wifebeater and white on white Air Force Ones.  
"Hey." Buffy smiled and sat down beside her friend.  
"Okay Buff, what's wrong you're not your caffinated perky self." Trina frowned. Buffy looked reluctant so say anything, and when she was about to Chuck walked into the doorway.  
"Charles." Trina said. "What?" She asked with an annoyed grin.  
"Can I borrow your white Yankees hat?" He asked, plastering a smile on his face.  
"Which one?" Trina stood up and opened one of her two closets, the one full of shoes, and hats. There were at least four New York hats that were mostly white, one with black stitching, one with white stitching, one with red stitching, and one with pink stitching. Chuck picked up the one with white stitching and stuck it on his head sideways. "You borrow all my hats, you've got a little head." Trina smiled.  
"Or maybe yours is just to big." Chuck gave his friend an evil grin. Trina smacked him lightly and shooed him out of her room and closed the door, purposely hitting him on the butt on his way out.  
"Sorry 'bout that, lil crack head is too cheap to buy his own hats. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Trina asked becoming sincere again.  
"I had this weird dream last night," Buffy began but she suddenly stopped. "No, Trina, don't worry about me. It wasn't that bad, it was probably just the caffeine before bed." Buffy stopped. She didn't need anyone thinking she was still crazy.  
"Buffy, I'm serious. If there is anything you want to talk to me about you can. I'm not going to think you're crazy, Buff you know I've been through my own crap and I'm okay now. I know you are too, really. Despite what everyone says, I understand." Trina said. Buffy smiled lightly.  
"Thanks Tri, if something comes up that I think I need to talk to someone about, I'll come to you." Buffy assured her friend.  
  
~~~~  
  
"That looks really painful." Chuck said, he was still wearing the hat he bummed off Trina, a baggy pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt. Trina was now wearing tight, low-rise black track pants and a red thin-strapped top. She was sitting in a right leg split in her studio. It was dancing day for modern dance class. Therefore they were at the closest dance studio, Trina had made Chuck take Modern Dance with her because she convinced him that it would look good on his record.  
"It's really not." Trina said as she slid her back leg around and stood up. She bent over backwards and Chuck held up the small of her back. She was stretching while Chuck was "helping" but he was checking out the other girls in the class. "Chuckie I'm worried about Buffy." Trina said, kicking her feet up and over her head and landing on her feet.  
"Why?" Chuck asked.  
"She's just acting kinda weird, I don't know. I know she wouldn't want me talking to you about it but you know I have to tell somebody every time I learn something." Trina said propping herself up on Chuck's shoulder.  
"Do you think she's crazy again?" Chuck ask, leaning on her also.  
"Lordy no, I couldn't think that. I could but I won't, Chuck don't say anything. I really don't think that she is crazy I just think she's having a hard time. I don't know." Trina sighed as she stood up.  
"Tri, come on Shawtie. You can't not know, you're you; you just know." Chuck pried trying to get her real opinion.  
"Chuck, it just scares me to think that she could be going crazy again. I know I won't but that doesn't mean she won't. But see the thing is that with all this Slayer/vampire shit. Well lets' just say weird things don't confuse me because I know not to look for anything logical." Trina finally told him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy sat on the third row of her Sociology class chewing on the end of her pen thinking intently about what her teacher was saying. She had consumed two and a half cups of coffee, but she was still almost dead tired from staying out so late. 'Thank God it's Friday.' Buffy thought.  
  
"Hey Buff, it's me Xander. I'm sure that Wills has already told you but we got the Nerds, and whatever they did to you Willow and Dawn are working on figuring it out. We'll get you back, we really need a Slayer in Sunnydale right now. Tara and Willow are thinking about taking us on a trip to L.A. to go visit Angel, of course you'll be coming. Conscious or not."  
  
"Buffy." A girl whispered poking the blond in the side with the end of her pen. Buffy jerked slightly and slid to her side. "You fell asleep." The girl said smiling.  
"Oh God what did I miss?" Buffy asked Kim, the girl who woke her up.  
"Nothing, just a short speech on getting adequate amounts of sleep before coming to class." Kim smiled.  
"Really?" Buffy asked as the teacher dismissed them. Kim nodded and smiled goodbye and bounced down to one of her other friends and left. On her way out the door Buffy's teacher stopped her.  
"Ms. Summers I didn't expect that from you." She said sternly.  
"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Buffy smiled. Her smile disappeared as she left the lecture hall and walked off campus toward the dance studio where Trina and Chuck were having class that day. When she arrived her two friends were outside waiting on her. "Hey," Buffy smiled.  
"Are you ready to go get lunch?" Trina asked as she stood up from where she had been sitting on the sidewalk.  
"Sure." Buffy replied. Chuck walked around to the drivers' side of his white Bentley convertible and unlocked the doors. Buffy and Trina hopped in the back after he put the top down and got in.  
  
~~~~  
  
Royce was sitting inside Trina's Mom's restaurant playing with a toothpick waiting on the three of them. "Hey baby." He smiled as Trina slid into the booth beside him and she dropped her bag in the floor. Buffy and Chuck sat down on the other side of the table across from Trina and Royce. They ordered their lunches and got them not soon after. "How was class?" Royce asked his girlfriend as she took a bite out of her cheeseburger.  
"It was, as usual, way easier than I hoped but you know. Anyway, since it's Friday what do you want to do tonight?" Trina asked after she swallowed.  
"I have a surprise for you Tri." Chuck smiled before taking a drink of his Dr. Pepper. She gave him an interested look, "I booked you a six song set at Hypnotic. You know the new place that all the rappers go." Chuck grinned.  
"Who did you kill to get that?" Trina asked.  
"Gunn's associate, Angel, he knows the guy who opened it." Chuck replied.  
  
~~~~  
  
After 'Rain On Me', 'Unfoolish', 'Milkshake', 'Never Leave', 'Pass that Dutch' and right before her last song (Dirrty) a few people had given Royce their numbers for Trina. As Royce joined his girl on stage and they started their song, about halfway through, Trina noticed Spike in the crowed. He was at the edge of the dance floor where Chuck and Buffy were dancing.  
Trina shot him a mean look, he just gave her a half smile and propped himself up against a wall and watched Trina perform. When the song was over Trina took her bow and left the stage with her boyfriend. She whispered something in his ear and walked over to Spike.  
"Nice outfit." He smiled, licking his lips.  
"Yeah, too bad there isn't a place for a stake in it." Trina growled. "But if you give me a minute I can go get one from Chuck." She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.  
"Hey! Don't touch her!" Royce jogged over to the vampire and Slayer. Spike let go and Trina brushed herself off. "Who do you think you are?" Royce gave him the evil eye.  
"Yeah, Goth club's down the street." Chuck said, coming to Trina's side, with Buffy at his.  
Spike's jaw dropped when he was the blonde girl, there she was. Two years of searching and she was right under his nose the whole time. Two years and she was only in Los Angeles, Willow would be so happy. Buffy noticed this guy's stare and stepped a little behind Chuck, she had no idea who he was but she didn't like the look she was getting.  
"Bounce punk." Royce growled. Spike followed his instructions, he had just rediscovered the love of his un-life and he wasn't about to do anything without talking to Willow first.  
The vampire walked outside and stuck some money in the payphone outside the club. He dialed the Summers' number and Willow answered the phone. "Hello?" Came the redhead's nervous voice.  
"Hey red, it's me. I've got a surprise." Spike smiled.  
"What? Where are you?" Willow asked.  
"In L.A. with Buffy." Spike replied.  
"With Buffy, how? She's here, just not here." Willow's confusion grew.  
"Remember what Giles told us about the two parts of Buffy, the Slayer and the regular girl, and how one can be without the other if separated properly?" Spike asked, pushing her to remember.  
"You think?"  
"I'm starting to believe it." Spike confirmed as he watched Royce, Trina, Chuck and Buffy walk out of the club and past him to Chuck's Bentley. "Gotta go Red, gonna go catch me a Slayer." Spike hung up the phone and heard the change drop to the bottom. Buffy had left her friends momentarily to get a bottle of water from a machine beside the Starbucks when Spike walked up behind her.  
She turned around and he was directly in front of her. He didn't waste time, the vampire pinned her to the machine and pressed his cold lips up against Buffy's glossy ones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!!! Ohhhhhhh! Okay now that I've said that the next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. Rain On Me

Normal Again.Again  
  
Summary: What would have happened if Buffy hadn't gone back to Sunnydale to save her friends? What if she had stayed in what she thought was real?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all.Yes, I am also a liar!  
  
A/N: I've been thinking about this for the past few weeks, and I finally got some time 2 write it down, hope yas enjoy, speas review!  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: I don't care if no one reads this but me b/c I love it but please review so I know you're reading.  
  
Chapter 4: Rain On Me  
  
"Get the hell off of her." Trina's voice came strong behind Spike. Spike was lost in the kiss, the one he had been waiting for since the day Buffy's normal self became her own person, his moment of happiness was disrupted by a two strong hands flinging him toward the alley.  
One hand belonged to Trina, the other to Royce, as Buffy stood plastered to the drink machine totally surprised the man got up and tried to say something to Buffy but Trina gave him the hardest right hook her had ever thrown. Which was pretty damn hard, so hard the vampire flew to the back of the alley and cracked some bricks when he hit the wall. "Buffy are you alright?" Chuck put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
"Who. Who. Who was he?" Buffy stammered as she still looked to be completely in shock. She put her tiny hands on top of Chuck's. "Who was that?"  
Chuck could tell she wouldn't let go until she had an answer, he couldn't give her the honest truth. She wasn't ready for that. "Some guy that has been following Trina." He replied, it wasn't a lie, but then again it wasn't the exact truth.  
"Someone has been following Trina? Chuck why didn't you tell me? Or call the police?" Buffy's worry grew for her friend instead of herself.  
"Buff, it's okay. She just kicked his ass, and I've got a feeling he won't be coming back. And if he does, he is as good as dust. That is a promise." Chuck gripped her shoulders a little bit more tightly.  
"You promise?" A slight smile graced Buffy's lips.  
"I Promise." Chuck confirmed, nodding his head.  
"Lets go." Trina and Royce rejoined Buffy and Chuck. Buffy sighed and got in the backseat of Royce's Mercedes beside Trina and the four of them went home.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Buff, I'm sorry about tonight I don't know what was with that guy he was just. I don't know but we won't let it happen again." Trina assured her friend as the two sat on Buffy's bed in their pajamas.  
"Tri I told you, it's okay. He was just some creep, next time I'll just pull out the pepper spray." Buffy looked into the gray eyes of her best friend. She was putting it all on for Trina, Royce and Chuck. This whole thing with the bleach haired guy was getting to her. It was another one of those things that seemed so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. It's like when they kissed their souls connected and felt familiar. She couldn't hear what Trina had been saying while she was lost in her thoughts, but she was talking.  
"You sure cause I really don't think that you should go running down the road naked in the middle of the day drinking a bottle of organic soda wearing one Manolo and one Air Force One." Trina's expression was still serious.  
"What?" Buffy raised her right eyebrow.  
"Yeah didn't think so." Trina smiled. "What were you thinking about so deeply that you couldn't decide whether or not you wanted to do that?" Trina asked, stretching across her red comforter.  
"Nothing."  
"Don't lie, I know when you are lying." Trina looked over at her friend who was leaning against the head of Trina's bed with her legs crossed.  
"Okay fine, since I can't seem to get anything past you lately I'll either make up some wild story you will never believe or I'll have to tell you the truth." Buffy played with the stuffed pink elephant that Royce had given Trina for the past Valentine's Day.  
"I'm not stoppin' ya." Trina rolled up on her side and propped her head up with her hand and prepared to listen to her friend.  
"Okay you know how I said the thing about that dream, well the feeling I got when I had it I had when that weirdo guy kissed me in front of Hypnotic. It was like I knew him from somewhere but I have no idea who he was. It was just, okay so apparently there is no way to explain this."  
"There is. Just probably un-explainable with words. God I'm not making any sense. Look Buff, if there is anything you need anytime come get me, wake me up. It might be hard to do but I'm sure it will be worth it." Trina smiled.  
"Thanks." Buffy half-smiled and uncrossed her legs.  
"I think my crazy self needs to go to bed before I start making even less sense." Trina grinned as she sat up while Buffy got off her bed and walked over to the door. "Night Buffy." She smiled, Buffy opened the door and walked out.  
"Night Trina." She replied before closing the door.  
After Trina was sure her friend was gone and in her room she stood off and peeled off her pajamas. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a white lacy tank top and a pair of black leather Air Force Ones. She looked out her window and started off down the fire escape.  
  
~~~~  
  
"What took you so long?" Chuck asked. He was standing at the bottom of the fire escape waiting. He had a black and white Von Dutch hat and a white wifebeater and baggy black jeans.  
"I think we've got problems." Trina told him.  
"Tri, I knew that. But what the hell are you talking about?" Chuck asked as the two started walking to the closest graveyard.  
"You know how I said that Buffy had been acting a bit off about the acting weird? Well yeah, she said some off stuff about her remembering Spike from somewhere. Like she didn't know him, but she remembered him." Trina tried to explain.  
"That's, um, different. What the hell?" He looked at his friend with confusion.  
"Damn I just got the cold chill from hell." Trina crossed her arms as she walked. "I don't know Charles I think we should take this up with Angel." Trina suggested.  
"I'm not walking all the way over there." Chuck stated. Trina agreed so the pair walked back to their apartment and got in Trina's Lamborghini and she drove to Wolfram & Hart.  
When they arrived the two caught Angel as he was about to leave. "Trina, Chuck." He looked at them suspiciously. "What went wrong?" The vampire with a soul raised an eyebrow.  
"Why is it that every time we come to see you, you think something is wrong?" Chuck asked.  
"Because it usually is." Angel smirked.  
"Gee thanks Angelcakes. Good Lord I am hyper." Trina smiled as she bounced once on her toes. "We have a problem with one of our friends and we think it's mystical." Trina told him.  
"Lets go back to my office." Angel sighed. The trio walked back in the building and up to Angel's office. Trina and Chuck sat down in two chairs in front of Angel's desk.  
"Very upper class, go Angel." Trina glanced around the office.  
"Thanks, so Trina, what's the problem?" Angel sat down behind the desk and folded his hands in the middle.  
"Our friend Buffy has been, um, remembering things that she can't remember. Okay! That didn't make sense. What I'm trying to say is she's having a feeling of remembrance from sometime but it never happened." Trina tried to explain.  
"Buffy?" Angel lowered his eyebrows. "Summers?"  
"Yeah you know her?" Chuck looked up at Angel from under his hat.  
"You think I don't?" Angel gave them a confused look.  
"No why would I?" Trina raised her neatly waxed eyebrows.  
"Have I got a story to tell you." Angel leaned back in his leather chair and told Trina and Chuck Buffy's story. All about her moving to Sunnydale and defeating the Master and everything he knew from graduation to UC Sunnydale, all up until the demon the geeks sent after her got her.  
"Excuse me but huh? I've seen weird stuff for being the Slayer since '98 but my best friend has been in the nut house since then and she only got out two years ago. Angel I think you are confused." Trina crossed her arms.  
"Look I know this must be hard but didn't she ever tell you **why** she went in to the mental institute? Her parents thought she was crazy because she was talking about Vampires and so they took her in. I guess part of her never left." Angel trailed off and his mind began to wander.  
After moment of silence Trina looked back up at her vampire friend, "What do we tell her?" She asked.  
"She'll want to know the truth, but don't dump it on her. Not like I just did to you, I don't think she could handle that. Tri, I'm going to call one of her friends from Sunnydale and see what she thinks." Angel told the two. He picked up his office phone and dialed the number.  
"Hello?" A cheerful voice answered.  
"Is this Dawn?" Angel ask.  
"Who wants to know?" The voice lost it's cheeriness and became suspicious.  
"It's Angel."  
"Oh! Hey Angel it's me. Do you want to talk to Willow?" The teen ask happily.  
"Yeah."  
"Just a sec." Dawn took the phone to Willow and the redhead left the living room and went to the only quiet place, Buffy's room.  
"Hey." Willow said as she sat down in a chair.  
"Hey Willow, it's Angel I need to talk to you about Buffy."  
"Yeah I know Spike found her isn't it great!" Willow said excitedly.  
"I have her two best friends sitting here and I think I'm starting to get everything. Here in L.A. Buffy has been in the mental hospital since '97 and she got out two years ago. She's going to UCLA and I think you know that she encountered Spike tonight. It's like she remembers his spirit just not him, like I'm sure she'd remember you if she saw you, just not in reality." Angel explained to the witch.  
"How do we make her back into one person?" Willow asked the vampire.  
"I don't know." He replied simply, really not knowing.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay that took a really long time but I hope the next one will be up faster. PLEASE REVIEW!!! XOXO Charlize 


	5. When Worlds Collide

Normal Again.Again  
  
Summary: What would have happened if Buffy hadn't gone back to Sunnydale to save her friends? What if she had stayed in what she thought was real?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all.Yes, I am also a liar!  
  
A/N: I've been thinking about this for the past few weeks, and I finally got some time 2 write it down, hope yas enjoy, speas review!  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews and keep 'em comin'!  
  
Chapter 5: When Worlds Collide  
  
"Trina! Trina!" Buffy yelled banging on her best friend's door.  
"What the hell Buffy?" A sleepy Royce walked out of his room at all the noise Buffy was making.  
"I need to talk to Trina and she won't get up." Buffy told him.  
"Good God it's 3 o' clock in the morning and you need to talk to her now?" Royce looked at her in confusion.  
"Um yeah." Buffy said quietly.  
"TRINA!" Royce hollered banging on the door as loud as he could. "BABY GIRL WAKE UP!" He continued, still banging on the door. "I have an idea." Royce said. He stopped beating on the door and walked over to the phone beside the couch. He dialed Trina's cell phone number, He couldn't hear it ringing in her room.  
"Maybe it's turned off." Buffy suggested.  
"I've known her since we were freshmen in high school and her phone is NEVER off." Royce replied. He hung up and threw the phone back on the couch. "TRINA ARIANA GUNN GET OUT HERE!" He screamed as loud as he could, but still no reply. He sighed loudly and looked at Buffy, "Do you have a hair pin?" He asked. Buffy nodded, she disappeared into her room for a moment then returned with a black pin. She handed it to Royce and he stuck in Trina's lock on her door.  
After a moment of twists and turns the door unlocked and Buffy followed Royce in. "Oh. My. God." Buffy breathed, she wasn't expecting this. Trina's window was open, he pajamas were on her bed and the bed was still perfectly made.  
Royce ran over to the window and stuck his head out, he didn't see her. "Buffy," He began, the petite blond was still standing in the doorway of the room in shock. "You okay?" He took a step toward her.  
She blinked and jumped back a little, "Yeah sorry just kinda spaced out." She told him. "What do we do?" She asked her friend.  
"I think we should wake Chuck up and tell him, maybe he knows something." Royce said, thinking aloud. He walked out of his girlfriend's room and knocked on Chuck's door, it was already unlocked so Royce twisted the knob and opened it. The state of Chuck's room was similar to Trina's the window was open, his sweatpants that he slept in were in the floor and his bed was a mess.  
"Chuck?" Buffy looked around the room knowing he wasn't in there. "What do we do?" Buffy's voice became quiet again.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Are you sure this doesn't seem like a great idea?" Trina was growing restless, Angel, Chuck, and Trina had been talking to Willow on speakerphone for a long time. "Cause seriously, do you want us to do this to her just so you all can see her again? Look Willow, I'm not trying to bash your judgment but are you sure you aren't just telling me this because it's what you wanna do?" Trina paced across Angel's office.  
"Trina I understand what you are saying but I think we do deserve to see her at least. I do think she should be introduced to things she is used too." Willow's voice rang out through the speakerphone.  
"Willow I kinda think that Trina has a point." Angel said as he leaned back in his big leather chair. "I'm not saying you don't but are you sure that this is what we should do?"  
"Hey, Trina, you missed a call." Chuck looked up at her from the chair he was sitting in. In the chair beside him sat Trina's cell phone and it had been blinking because of a missed call for the past half hour.  
The Slayer sighed and picked it up and flipped it open. "It was Buffy." Her eyes darted from Chuck, to Angel then to the phone.  
"Call her back." Chuck, Angel and Willow all said simultaneously.  
Trina smiled and pressed redial and held the phone up next to her head. "Where the in the hell are you two?" Buffy's voice answered.  
"Hi friend! Good to talk to you too!" Trina smiled sarcastically.  
"We were about to call the police!" Buffy exclaimed.  
"God no don't do that." Trina replied.  
"Where are you? Are you okay?" Buffy questioned.  
"Yes we are fine, we're with a very trusted friend. I need to talk to you Buffy." Trina explained.  
"Well talk."  
"Not now, in person."  
"Okay where are you? I'll be there in a minute."  
"NO!" Trina yelled. "Don't leave the house, I think that guy is still following me, and I don't want him to get you." Trina pleaded.  
"What guy?" Angel ask Trina.  
"Spi--" She cut herself off. "Him." She said in Angel's direction.  
Buffy and Trina both heard a click and then came Royce's voice from another phone in their apartment. "Trina Gunn where the hell are you? Is Chuck with you?" He ask, not raising his voice at all.  
"I'm with my brother, and yes Chuck is with me." She replied.  
"It's three thirty and you just got up to go see your brother, now?" Royce asked.  
"He needed my help." Trina replied shortly.  
"With what?" Royce smirked.  
"I hate you, why is it you know when I'm lying and no one else does?" Trina rolled her eyes.  
"You know you love me, so your brother who is a damn good lawyer needed your help with something and you are majoring in Music and Dance?" Royce continued the questions.  
"Do you know where Wolfram & Hart is?" Trina sighed.  
"Yesssss." Royce smiled.  
"You and Buffy get dressed and get yourselves down here. Tell the people at the front desk you are here to see Angel." Trina commanded.  
"Bye Baby." He hung up.  
Trina looked back up at Angel, "They're on their way." She said loud enough for Willow to hear.  
  
~~~~  
  
Trina was sitting back in a chair on Chuck's lap playing with the ringtones on her cell phone, Wesley and Gunn had entered the office. Wesley was standing by the door and Gunn was sitting beside Trina and Chuck. Angel looked really broody as he sat back in his chair still talking to Willow, he had taken her off speakerphone because Willow and Trina weren't getting along to well.  
"I like the way you do that right thurr," Chuck and Trina sang along to the ringtone happily.  
"Would you two be quiet?" Angel snapped.  
"Maybe we should wait outside." Gunn suggested. Trina got what he was trying to say and she made Chuck stay in Angel's office and she and her twin went out to the main parking lot.  
"What is it Charles?" She smiled pronouncing his name slowly.  
"Look I know we trust Angel but you are kina the Slayer and I think you should follow your instinct. Whatever the deal is with this Buffy girl I think we should take it kinda slow." He said as the twins leaned up against the wall.  
"Thanks Chuck." She smiled.  
"Just keepin it real." He nodded as the two watched a blood red Mercedes speed into the parking lot. It parked in the space directly in front of the twins and a Royce and Buffy got out.  
"What the hell is going on?" Royce put his hands on Trina's shoulders.  
"Lets go upstairs." She said, she and her twin were followed by Buffy and Royce back up to Angel's office. "Look Buffy," She stopped them before entering the office. "Things are changing, fast and I don't want you to hate me for showing you this. But certain people think you need to know." Trina breathed, pushing open Angel's office door.  
Angel stood, this was the 1st time he had seen her since Joyce died, but now she wasn't dead. Was she? Or wasn't she? Then reality hit, "Angel." Buffy breathed.  
"You know my name?" He was surprised, he didn't expect her to know this.  
"Trina told me." She replied, 'So he was expecting a different answer?' Buffy thought.  
"Buffy, this is Angel, Fred, Wesley, you know my brother, the green guy is Lorne and the girl in the black pantsuit is, um who are you?" Trina introduced everyone to Buffy.  
"Lilah Morgan." The girl smiled.  
"Get out." Trina returned the fake smile that Lilah had given her. Lilah looked surprised, she usually took orders from no one. She glanced at Angel who nodded so she left.  
"Why are we here at 4 'o clock in the morning?" Royce growled.  
"We kinda got some explaining to do." Trina looked at him.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So there's two of me?" Buffy lowered her eyebrows, she could get everything Trina and Chuck had explained to her about vampires and Slayers but she didn't quite get how there could possibly be two of her.  
"Well actually yeah, but the other one has been in a coma for two years. I don't really get it but it seems that there is a spell to bring you back together. The you sitting in front of me is a regular person who happens to have gone crazy for a few years, the you in Sunnydale is a Slayer who has been in a coma for the whole time you've been here in L.A., which is ever since you 'got out' of the nut house a couple years ago." Trina told her.  
"So basically every thing I so called dreamed about really happened?" Buffy looked at her friend then at Wesley and Angel, knowing she had known them from somewhere.  
"We think so." Trina replied. Buffy's eyes widened, everything she had thought was just a dream for six years, wasn't. It was all real.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm just going to say it: I'm running out of ideas for this story. I keep thinking of new things and it's driving me crazier. So if anyone has any ideas for this story lemme know. Thanks please review, ***Charlize*** 


	6. Change Clothes & Go

Normal Again.Again  
  
Summary: What would have happened if Buffy hadn't gone back to Sunnydale to save her friends? What if she had stayed in what she thought was real?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all.Yes, I am also a liar!  
  
A/N: I've been thinking about this for the past few weeks, and I finally got some time 2 write it down, hope yas enjoy, speas review!  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews and keep 'em comin'!  
  
Chapter 6: Change Clothes & Go  
  
"Everywhere we go-oh, people wanna know-oh, Whooo we arrrre, sooo we tell them, This is D-Block, mighty, mighty D-Block" Trina was singing quietly to the blasting CD player in her car. She was driving Royce back to their apartment and Chuck was driving Buffy back in Royce's car.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Royce looked into her deep gray eyes, but they didn't look back, she just stared at the road in front of her.  
"I couldn't." She replied, her voice spoke but it was like she wasn't even there.  
"Why not? I've known you since freshmen year of high school and now we're about to start our last year of college and you couldn't tell me about all this?" Royce ask.  
"No one was supposed to know, Chuck found out on accident and Angel seems to know everything all the time whether I want him to or not, therefore he told my brother who has a big mouth and told half Wolfram & Hart because he talks to loud when he is surprised." Trina explained, still not looking at him. "Sorry." She sighed. "It's just there for a while I thought you'd hate me or dump me because I was the Slayer, but then I just thought it'd be better for you if you didn't know." Trina explained.  
"I could have helped you." He protested.  
"I know that now, sometimes stuff seems like a good idea but after you do it you figure out it would have been better the other way. Like now." She smiled a little.  
"S'okay." Royce smiled.  
  
~~~~  
  
"What do we do now?" The girl looked up at him from her chair in her own office.  
"You haven't learned by now? Sorry officer, look I just think it is obvious what we have to do." He replied. She lowered her eyebrows; this guy wasn't making a lot of sense. He seemed believable enough but, his eyes. There was something different about them. She was pretty sure he wasn't a vampire or demon or anything, yet something wasn't right.  
"Maybe to you, but I haven't got the memo." She retorted.  
"Look, I didn't mean to be rude. The activity in the Wolfram & Hart building has been rising greatly over the past few weeks and I think there is more going on. I'm not sure what it is." He said.  
She nodded understandingly, he seemed so genuine, and was so easy to believe. If you were someone else. "How do you know all this?" Her question seemed to make him do a bit of thinking.  
"I can't really tell you exactly, but I've got an inside source telling me what she thinks is going on." He explained.  
"Okay, well what do you think is going on?" She asked. He could be lying, if he was he was damn good at it, but then again as a cop she had to believe he could be telling the truth.  
"Not sure, my source is going to a meeting tomorrow at 9:30, I should have more information after she gets out of that and calls me." He replied, smiling as he did.  
If she'd been anymore naïve she would have fallen for his good looks and charming smile, not her. Kate Lockley knew what she was doing.  
  
~~~~  
  
"God this is weird." Buffy sighed, for finding out her life was basically a lie she was in a relatively good mood.  
"Understatement of the year Buff." Chuck smiled; he glanced at her quickly then looking back at the road.  
"Well I can't say that's not true." She half-smiled.  
"Buffy I know that this has all been a lot for you and everything and you haven't really got to add your say to anything. It's kinda been 'Buffy do this and that' and I know that's not you. Angel and Willow think you should reunite yourself, what do you think?" Chuck asked, leaning back in his seat.  
"I don't know. I want to know how I used to live, I know but I've never experienced it. I don't know though Chuck; I mean I'm normal. I go to college, I have a life." She sighed.  
"Yeah." He agreed. He sighed and turned on the radio, he started flipping through channels, desperately trying to find some good music he looked down at the radio for a few seconds when Buffy screamed.  
"CHUCK!" She screeched. Before he could even look up he slammed his breaks on Royce's Mercedes. His head jerked up soon after. "What is that?" She asked so quietly he could hardly hear her talk.  
Chuck straightened, "Stay here, lock the doors and whatever you do, don't get out of the car." He got out the car and heard Buffy lock the doors.  
"Thought we killed all your clan." Chuck boasted, giving the demons a look to say he wasn't scared.  
"That's the problem. You didn't." One of the demons replied. There were around five of them, they were brownish green and all stood about 9 feet tall with shiny green heads and empty black eyes.  
"What you think I'm scared?" Chuck asked, still remaining his cool. He could do that pretty well, even if he scared to death.  
"You don't have your little Slayer to back you up now." Another one of the demons said. Chuck smirked as he glanced around, it was odd. No one was there but them, one car, two humans, and no Slayer. He spotted a broken pool stick and a bent metal rod beside a few trashcans, Chuck glanced at the demons one last time and ran towards these items. He picked up the bar and straightened it out pretty easily; maybe that wasn't a good thing. It would probably break after he hit the first one with it. It would have to do; Royce didn't know to have swords in his trunk.  
Chuck took the bar and when one of the first demons attacked he whacked it in the stomach with it and whipped his foot out, knocking it to the ground. As he hit another one of the demons with it he picked up the pool cue with his right hand and slammed it through the demon on the ground.  
He smiled a little in success and he glanced at the Mercedes where Buffy still sat safely, before he could look back to the demons one of them reached out and knocked him to the ground.  
Buffy screamed in horror from the car, she was about to get out when a blood red Viper screeched to a stop beside her. Angel and Trina's brother got out of the Viper and rushed to Chuck's rescue.  
In Angel's right hand was a long sword, with which he threw into one of the demons. Gunn rushed over to Chuck and knocked one of the demons away from him and helped him get back up. Gunn then handed Chuck a really sharp knife and the three of them took out the last four of the demons. Buffy was still sitting in the car to Chuck's relief and she unlocked the doors and he plopped down into the driver's seat.  
"We're following you home to make sure you don't run into anymore trouble." Angel told the pair in the car. Chuck nodded and closed his door.  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked him as he started the car.  
"Peachy." Chuck growled, he obviously wasn't in a good mood anymore and neither was Buffy because she thought that it was her fault those demons attacked him because they were probably after her. So this was her new life, these big ugly things that were slimy with lots of teeth coming after her, trying to kill her. The blonde sat and began to think, 'should I try to reconnect with my old friends and my other half. I have another half. This is just too weird, maybe I should pinch myself. OW! Didn't work! What am I going to do? Life was perfect. Hmm, and what about Angel? How hot was he? BUFFY! Okay I need to calm myself down. I think when we get home I need to have a discussion with Royce.' Buffy thought as Chuck parked in front of their apartment builiding.  
  
~~~~  
  
Trina was standing in her bedroom, looking the mirror when she heard the door open and four people walk in. She picked up her hairbrush from the dresser beside her mirror and brushed her hair up into a ponytail, she put a band around it and continued to stare into her full-length mirror. She smiled, "Hi Angel." She turned around, and her friend stood in front of her still wearing his trademark dark colors.  
"Trina," He began.  
"I know we need to talk."  
"About Buffy."  
"Right. Angel, it's her life and I honestly think that she should decide what she wants to do with it."  
"I knew that's what you were going to say."  
"And I knew you were gonna say that. Angel, seriously. Do we actually need to try to put her back together."  
"It's not like she's broken."  
"I know."  
"Where do we go from here?" Angel asked, sitting on the corner of Trina's bed.  
"Let's go." She said. She pulled the ponytail holder our of her hair and changed from her sweatpants and wifebeater into black Von Dutch pants and a black wifebeater with matching black Timberlands and a black L.A. hat.  
Angel stood up, the two of them left Trina's bedroom, then there apartment. With a quick 'where the hell are you going' that remained unanswered from Royce the vampire and the Slayer left.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Whhheee another chapter! My ideas are starting to come back for this story! Whhee! Please review. XOXO Charlize  
  
Next Chapter: Angel & Trina are gone off to Sunnydale, and Buffy faces herself, and the evil (BUT REALLY HOT) face of a stranger willing to help. 


	7. Bring Me To Life

Normal Again.Again  
  
Summary: What would have happened if Buffy hadn't gone back to Sunnydale to save her friends? What if she had stayed in what she thought was real?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all.Yes, I am also a liar!  
  
A/N: I've been thinking about this for the past few weeks, and I finally got some time 2 write it down, hope yas enjoy, speas review!  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay so Buffy doesn't face herself in this chapter. She will soon enough.  
  
Chapter 7: Bring Me to Life  
  
"I'll get it!" She yelled, sliding herself off the couch, throwing the remote down in her spot and walking to the door. Dawn Summers flipped her hair over her shoulder and pulled down her pajama top to met her matching pants. It was seven o' clock and Dawn was almost ready, except for her clothes to go to the beach with Xander and Anya. She opened the door: It was Angel with a blanket over him and a girl she'd never seen before. "Come in." She waved her arm toward the inside of the house. The youngest Summers quickly closed the door and Angel took the blanket off of him and handed it to the girl who folded it a little and then sat it down a small table beside the door.  
"Hi Dawn, is Willow here?" Angel asked politely.  
"Yeah just a sec." Dawn smiled, she turned toward the stairs. "WILLOW ANGEL IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" She yelled. Seconds later the Wiccan redhead stood at the top of the stairs.  
"Angel? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow. Where's Buffy?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  
"It's okay Willow. This is Trina, the one you were talking to on the phone. We decided we should come here and talk about what we should do." Angel explained to the witch.  
"Actually Willow, I think it shouldn't be up to us, it's her lives. Angel and I kinda agreed she should decide what she wants to do." Trina told her.  
"Why don't we go sit down and talk?" Willow said, leading the pair to the living room. "I totally understand where you are coming from, but what if regular Buffy wouldn't make the same choice as Slayer Buffy?" Willow asked, sitting down in an armchair while Trina closed the blinds and she and Angel sat onto the couch.  
"But if she's happy the way she is, shouldn't we let her stay that way?" Trina asked the witch.  
"But since she doesn't remember the Slayer side of her life how wouldn't she know that she would or wouldn't want that?" Willow asked in reply.  
"This is getting complicated." Angel sighed. Trina and Willow nodded in agreement and the three of them turned their attention to Xander and Anya who were walking loudly down the stairs. Xander had on his swimming trunks and a white t-shirt and Anya was wearing her bikini top and a wrap around Hawaiian print skirt.  
"Hello strange people what are you doing here?" Anya asked bluntly when they arrived at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Ahn, this is Angel and, who are you?" Xander said joining her at the bottom of the staircase.  
"Trina the vampire Slayer." She replied looking in the couple's direction. "We're here to talk about Buffy." She explained to their confused faces.  
"Okay then." Anya said, then looking at Xander. "Can we still go to the beach?" She whispered not so quietly.  
Xander looked into the living room at Willow and Dawn. "Go ahead, just come back soon." She said, granting them permission. Dawn ran down the stairs from her room where she changed, kissed Willow on the forehead and grabbed her beach bag and followed Anya out to the car.  
Xander looked at Angel and Trina, then back at Willow, "Call me if you figure anything out." He said, picking up his keys and closing the door behind him.  
"Know what? I'm tired of telling people what I think. It should be up to Buffy no two ways around it. So I'm gonna call her now and tell her that, and if she wants to be put back together I know just the people to tell me how to do it." Trina stood up and pulled her cell phone out of her low-rise jeans pocket.  
"Trina, wait. You brought me all the way out here in the middle of the morning to call Buffy when you live with her?" Angel raised an eyebrow.  
"Sorry Angelcakes." She mouthed as she held the phone up to her ear as she listened to it ring.  
Willow looked at Angel, surprised. "Angelcakes?"  
"I don't know what it is with Slayers these days." He shrugged, then smiling and looking back up at Trina.  
"Hey baby is Buffy around?" Trina asked Royce, who answered the phone.  
"Again I ask where the hell are you?" He reminded her of the words he said to her before she left without any.  
"Sunnydale. I need to talk to Buffy this is important." She restated, beginning to grow impatient.  
"Trina, you could have told me where you were going."  
"Royce, you know that I love you but don't make me hurt you when I get home, so let me talk to Buffy."  
"Not gonna win this one am I?"  
"Nope."  
"Hang on a second." Royce sat the phone down by the base and Buffy picked it up seconds later.  
"Hello?"  
"Buffy, it's me, Trina. We need to talk."  
"That's what Royce said, yeah."  
"Well if he didn't tell you, Angel and I are in Sunnydale."  
"I thought we were all going to go like with togetherness."  
"Sorry Buff, I thought things would make more sense away from my friends, you and L.A."  
"Does it?"  
"Well actually it did, and it's up to you."  
"But how am I supposed to know?"  
"Look that's our only problem that I just discovered the answer to. You don't know Buffy, you won't, you can't. Just do what your heart is telling you, two of you or not it's always been the same, apparently." Trina winked at Angel.  
"How's about a trip to the beach?"  
"Huh?"  
"We need some girly time, I can bring you your stuff and we can meet in the middle. Come on Slayer girl, we need some best friend time." Buffy pleaded.  
"I agree. Meet me at the beach after the L.A. exit and 20 miles before the Sunnydale exit. Drive my car so I'll notice you. Meet me there in 2 hours and bring my black bikini with my black boyshorts with the pink tie belt and the black bandanna flip-flops."  
"Okay, so I'll see you then. Bye." Buffy hung up. Trina did likewise and looked at Willow and Angel who were giving her a surprised look.  
"What?" She asked, putting her cell phone back in her pocket. "I'll talk to her about it okay?" She rolled her eyes at Angel and punched his arm playfully.  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy was wearing a light pink bikini top with matching boyshorts and pink tinted sunglasses with white flip-flops. She sat on her big pink beach towel with her big denim beach bag sitting on one of the corners to keep the towel from blowing away in the beachy breeze. She leaned over and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen and started to rub it on her legs, she had been waiting on Trina for about ten minutes, but then again Trina always had a problem leaving people because she talked a lot. Buffy stood up and began to rub sunscreen on her stomach.  
"Hey, you need help with that?" A deep voice came from behind Buffy as she tried to rub sunscreen on her back. Buffy turned around seriously hoping it wasn't a demon and was happily surprised to see it wasn't. It was a guy, a very hot guy. He was pretty tall, muscular, kinda long-ish brown hair, and the most amazing green eyes.  
"Uh, sure." Buffy smiled, "Thanks." As he rubbed the sunscreen on her back she felt kind of dazed but when he was through Buffy turned back around. "Buffy Summers." She introduced herself.  
"Lindsey McDonald." He smiled. "Do you want to go get a hot dog or something?" He asked, looking into her eyes.  
"Well actually I'm waiting on a friend, but she's good she'll find me." Buffy smiled. The pair started walking toward the hot dog stand a little way down the beach. They started a casual conversation about where they were from and stuff like that when they heard a yell for Buffy behind them.  
Buffy and Lindsey turned around to see Trina still wearing her all black Von Dutch outfit. "Hey Trina, this is Lindsey we were just going to go get a hot dog." Buffy smiled.  
Trina laughed, "You. Wanted to take **my** friend? What the hell are you doing here?" She growled at Lindsey.  
"Don't worry Gunn, all in good time." He smiled. Buffy looked at him, confused before he took her hand and they both disappeared.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Thank you for your interest and compliments. Just so you know Trina is getting paid for helping out Wolfram & Hart. Royce's family is rich and Chuck is also paid by Wolfram & Hart for extinguishing demons. Hope that explains it. And I really don't know if there is a beach there, I live on the east coast so I really don't know. Again WHEEE with the cliffhangers!!! Please review. XOXO Charlize  
  
Next Chapter: Buffy & Lindsey are on a different plane as he tries to convince her to stay the way she is, but another familiar face tries to go back to the way things were. 


	8. Watching You Disappear

Normal Again...Again  
  
Summary: What would have happened if Buffy hadn't gone back to Sunnydale to save her friends? What if she had stayed in what she thought was real?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all...Yes, I am also a liar!  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Watching You Disappear  
  
Buffy jerked her arm away from Lindsey, "Where are we?" She asked looking around. She'd never seen this place before, it was dark and they appeared to be in a desert place, she looked up, there were tons of stars, full moon, and a really big hole in the ground that was the size of a city a few feet away.  
"Sunnydale, California." Lindsey told her.  
"No, this can't be Sunnydale, Trina went there this morning and it wasn't a hole. It couldn't have been." Buffy argued.  
"I understand Buffy, but this **is** Sunnydale. If you go back as one person. All you did as the Slayer was bring death and destruction, and then you caused this."  
"I did?" She asked in a weak voice.  
"Yes, you did. And if you go back as the Slayer, then this is inevitable. Your friends will die, and the only home you ever knew will be destroyed. Do you really want to do that?"  
"No." She looked at Lindsey suspiciously. "Why didn't Trina want me to see this?"  
"She thought that if you did, then you would want to be what you were to try and stop it, but there really is no way to stop this from happening. Believe me, I've tried everything I could think of and this still ended up happening."  
"Can you take me home? I'll be sure that I stay how I am."  
"Sorry Buffy, I can't take that chance. I have to make sure that you believe me."  
  
~~~~  
  
"DAMN!" Trina screamed. She was still standing on the beach, she rolled her eyes and picked up Buffy's stuff and pulled her keys out of the beach bag. She walked toward the strip of parking lot where Xander, Anya and Dawn were still dragging stuff out of Xander's car. "Guys, I have to go." Trina told them.  
"What about the non-Slayer Buffy?" Anya asked.  
"She's gone." Trina replied.  
"Gone where?" Dawn asked.  
"I don't know." She unlocked the door of her car and threw the stuff in the backseat.  
Xander looked at her, worried, "What do you mean you don't know?"  
"I mean she disappeared."  
"Literally?" Anya asked.  
"Yes." Trina replied.  
"With what? She couldn't have done this herself, could she?" Xander asked. Trina didn't reply, she sat down in her car, closed the door, rolled down the windows and put the top down. "Trina? Where are you going?"  
"To save my friend." Trina replied, backing out and taking off. To Xander's surprise instead of heading back toward Sunnydale she started off in L.A.'s direction. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.  
"What?" The male voice answered.  
"Now, is that a way to greet an old friend?" Trina grinned, and she knew he knew that she was.  
"Trina?"  
"Live and livin color baby."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Why is it every time I call someone they assume that something is wrong?"  
"I haven't talked to you in over three years. What am I supposed to think?"  
"That maybe I got a strong blow to the head and I, back say about five years ago and I think I still love you."  
"You need my help don't you?"  
"And you wonder why I left you." She murmured.  
"What mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"  
"I need you to—  
"Oh so now you need me?"  
"You."  
"Yes?" He smiled and said this in his all-knowing tone.  
"Listen before you start talking again. I need you to take me to another plane. I need to find a friend before she makes a wrong decision and changes the world."  
"Do you know where she is?"  
"No, since you think you are the resident genius, I'll leave that up to you." She smiled, returning the all-knowing tone.  
"Trina," He said in a singsong voice. "What does she look like?"  
"I'll meet you outside my old high school. I'm coming with you."  
"Oh, you are? I thought the Slayer wanted to work alone."  
"Please?"  
"I'll meet you there in half an hour." They both hung up, and Trina threw her cell phone at the passenger seat in frustration because all of her ex's were such know it alls. The phone bounced off the seat and landed in the floor, Trina flung her head back and hit in on the back of her seat.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Lindsey are you sure that this is the only way?" She asked.  
"Either that or you die." He said, faking a sympathy that only an ex- lawyer could. Buffy sighed and looked up into his green eyes, they showed a sincere-ness that the blonde couldn't tell it wasn't so sincere. Then the once-upon-a-time Slayer heard footsteps, coming toward them in high heels.  
Buffy and Lindsey both spun around away from the hole that would apparently become Sunnydale. What they saw surprised them both, Buffy hadn't expected anyone else, and neither had Lindsey. The girl wearing the high heels was taller than Buffy, wearing black boots, dark jeans, a navy collared top with a deep V that showed off her cleavage, her hair was dark brown and hung in loose curls that hang to her shoulders. The girl had tan skin and chocolate brown eyes, she had that familiar feeling to Buffy that Spike and Angel had. She had a serious face, but a slight smirk graced her lined lips.  
"Didn't expect to see me here Lindsey?" She asked, stopping a few feet in front of them.  
"Cordelia?" Lindsey asked, looking directly at her as if he didn't recognize her.  
"The one and only." She smiled evilly.  
  
~~~~  
  
Trina slammed on her brakes in the visitor's parking lot of her old high school. She turned off her engine and put her keys in her pocket. Seeing him made her not so excited to get out of her car, but she did it anyway. She walked toward the walkway where he was standing; everyone was in class so no one saw the pair. His 6'2 frame was leaning against the wall, when he saw Trina, he stood up. She looked at him, he was still the same; His light icy blue eyes shone in the California sun, his black hair was gelled and spiked up, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt, slightly baggy black pants, black boots and a black duster.  
"God, I look like a black Goth, and you...you look like an extremely tan Goth." She smiled, holding back laughter. For her laughing didn't seem right in such a reunion, before Royce Trina had been with the man before her.  
"You never could come right out and say hello, could you?" He smiled. He looked at the girl in front of him, she was a lot older, and he wasn't out to kill her this time. Things could be different, that didn't mean they would be though.  
"Nah, not my style." She said, rocking back on her heels as she stood in front of him. "So, Nick, can you take me to that plane? I don't know what it's called but it probably empty, probably a different choice plane or something." She asked, looking up into his mesmerizing eyes.  
"Why don't you just call me Cole like everybody else?" He asked, returning the 'I missed you' gaze into her stormy gray eyes.  
"Cause I like Nick. So Nicky...would you rather me call you that?" She smiled, he shook his head and she continued, "He's probably taken her to a decision plane where the Slayer stayed as one." She explained.  
"You are one...unless there is two of you, oh God what are we doing?" He said, maintaining his serious tone, but she could see he was kidding.  
"Not me, Buffy, my lil' short blond friend. Nick, it's a long story...I don't have a lot of time." She said, loosing her own sarcasm.  
"Okay." He smiled quietly, Trina stepped up closer to him, he put his arms around her and she put hers around him. The Slayer leaned her head against his chest and the two disappeared in a shimmery kind of way.  
  
~~~~  
  
"How did you get here? This plane was abandoned," Lindsey growled, getting mad that his plans were ruined by an acquaintance of Angel, the constant thorn in his side.  
"Haha, wrong buster, Higher Powers watch over ALL the planes, even the abandoned ones so little weirdos like you don't come bringing people here trying to affect their free will." Cordelia smiled. Lindsey was about to run at her and knock her out because he was so mad, but two people appeared in-between himself and Cordelia.  
"Ooh, after the third try." Trina said quietly, but everyone heard her, then she smacked Nick lightly on his arm. The two separated and Lindsey looked at the new arrivals in surprise.  
"You two, together?" Lindsey asked, confused.  
Trina laughed, "Aw hell naw, I needed a ride to get here. We remain on the friends basis. So Lindsey, you kidnapped my best friend and you honestly thought I wouldn't track you down and rip your throat out?"  
"You're full of it Trina, you couldn't take a human life. It's a Slayer thing, they seem to go all crazy when that happens." Lindsey smirked.  
"I'm sure you've been told, but I'm different." She smiled, looking at them, then turned and seeing Cordelia, "Oh my God."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, Trina knew Cordy. You'll find out how later...The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully...REVIEW! It motivates me!! XOXO Charlize  
  
Next Chapter: Back to Sunnydale...Buffy meets...herself. 


	9. Meeting Myself

Normal Again...Again  
  
Summary: What would have happened if Buffy hadn't gone back to Sunnydale to save her friends? What if she had stayed in what she thought was real?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all...Yes, I am also a liar!  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Meeting Myself  
  
Cordelia smiled very widely and looked at her friend. "How the hell are you here, you..." Trina trailed off.  
"Died? Yeah, kinda did that, but I'm still a higher power and it's not all swirly white things. I get to do this." She explained.  
"Must be a lot of fun." Trina smiled sarcastically. Cordelia agreed wordlessly and Trina was about to say something to her about Angel and the gang, but Lindsey moving himself and Buffy stopped her from saying anything. He looked as if he was trying to travel planes again. "Hey Lindsey, where do you think you are going?" The Slayer asked, facing him again.  
He looked at her and didn't notice Nick disappear from behind her, he reappeared directly in front of Lindsey. He smiled very fake-ly, "Hi Linds, ling time no see." He took is large fist and punched Lindsey in the nose as hard as he could.  
Meanwhile, Trina had run for Buffy and grabbed her. As Lindsey began to get up the Slayer looked at Cordelia one last time, "He misses you." She told her, Lindsay was about to strike Trina in the back of the head but Nick grabbed her and Buffy and shimmered back to Trina's car.  
"How did you do that?" Buffy asked as the three of them appeared back in California, and on the right plane.  
"He's a demon." Trina told her friend, who then looked confused.  
"Shouldn't you be killing him then?" Buffy asked.  
"It's more complicated than that." Trina replied, looking into her best friend's hazel-green eyes. Buffy sighed, then Trina looked up at Nick again. "Thank you Cole, I owe you one." She said sincerely.  
"I'll remember that." He winked and pinched Trina's butt before shimmering away again. Trina rolled her eyes and then looked back at Buffy, who still looked troubled.  
"Buffy, I can't start to understand how confused you are, but my guess is it's probably worse than Chuck was when he took Calculus." Trina smiled.  
Buffy laughed slightly, and would have more if she weren't under such circumstances. She looked at Trina, who looked tired and in need of clean clothes and a bath. "I don't know Na, what I am supposed to do? Lindsey told me that if I went back as one person then all I could do was destroy everything I ever loved."  
"I don't know if I would believe him or not. A few years ago he kinda tried to destroy the world." Trina told Buffy.  
"And I didn't even notice that you seemed stressed. What a bad friend I must be." Buffy half-smiled.  
"Nah, just good at hiding stuff."  
"Obviously, I never suspected there were demons, vampires, or that you worked for one part of the time, or even that you dated one in high school." Buffy explained. "Although, I knew I didn't like him for some reason."  
"I feel that around demons too, it's like you know they aren't good. For some reason it wasn't like that with him, hell I don't know." Trina opened the door to her car and got in the driver's side. Buffy walked around the front of the car and got in the passenger side. They both closed the door and Trina pulled out, she looked at her best friend for taking off, "I think we need to go to Sunnydale for some answers."  
"I won't argue with you there." Buffy agreed.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Don't you think they are taking too long? Shouldn't Trina have called by now?" Willow worried. She and Angel still remained in the living room, waiting on some news, any news.  
"Yeah that would be nice. I'm not complaining but Trina kinda was my ride," Angel replied as he watched Willow look out the window. If he could he'd be right by her side, but he had the urge not to burst into flames.  
"Angel! They're here!" Willow said happily, hopping up from the couch and rushing to the front door. She said this so loudly, that Anya, Xander, and Dawn who were in the kitchen because they came back from the beach early, also came to the now open door with Willow. She soon rushed out into the driver when the Lamborghini pulled into the driveway.  
"Wow who are they?" Buffy asked as Trina turned off the car.  
"Apparently they are your friends. They seem rather happy that you're here." Trina smiled as the redhead waited anxiously at the end of the driveway.  
"With those looks on their faces, I'd say that's an understatement." Buffy returned the smiled. The two got out of Trina's car and immediately the redhead rushed at Buffy and hugged her with all her might. Buffy half returned the hug, "Um, Hi." Buffy smiled, a little surprised at the attention. Soon a tall girl with long brown hair joined in on the hug, then a taller guy with short dark hair also hugged them.  
Trina smiled, and walked inside where Angel and Anya were standing. "Hi." She sighed.  
"Hello!" Anya said cheerily.  
"Hi Anya." The Slayer looked at Angel. "Lindsey got to the beach before I did. He took her to some weird dimension, and to get there I had to call Cole, and **touch** him so he could take me there." Trina shuddered.  
"Ah, the fun of exes." Angel rolled his eyes ironically.  
"So much yeah. So when we found her Cordy was about to kick Lindsey's ass and Cole kinda grabbed us and brought us back to my car, then we came here." Trina explained.  
"Cordelia was there?" Angel looked goofy-happy, like he hadn't in a long time.  
"She's an active higher power again, but this time she doesn't just sit there. I would tell ya more but that is about all I know, didn't get much time to chat on account of Lindsey trying to beat my skull in. Cole grabbed us and shimmered us to safety."  
"So Lindsey is still out there?" Angel asked nervously.  
"I think Cole was going to go take care of him." Trina replied. Angel was about to say something about keeping Buffy safe but Buffy herself, Willow, Xander, and Dawn coming in stopped him.  
"Not to be mean, cause you know I don't know, but who are you people?" Buffy asked.  
Willow looked surprised, but she had been expecting this. "I'm Willow, the guy is Xander, the tall brunette is Dawn, and the blonde beside Angel is Anya. Me and Xander were your best friends, Anya is Xander's fiancé, and Dawn is your sister." Willow explained.  
"Oh, okay." Buffy smiled.  
Willow looked at Trina, "What took you guys so long?" She asked politely.  
"Lindsey got her and took her somewhere, I called someone, we went and got her, then came back. Interesting afternoon." Trina briefed them.  
"Are you two okay?" Dawn asked.  
"Yeah, dirty, but good." Buffy replied.  
"There really are two of you." Anya looked at the blonde before her.  
"It looks that way." Xander answered for her.  
Buffy looked at Trina, "can I talk to you alone for a second?" Trina nodded and the two walked back outside. Buffy looked over the little row of houses across the street, the sun was beginning to sink behind them creating a orange-pink sunset.  
"What's on your mind Buffy?" Trina asked.  
"This is a little weird." Buffy told her.  
"Welcome to my life." Trina replied, Buffy was about to say something, but the Slayer began to talk. "Look Buffy, there's something I need to tell you. Me and Chuck fought over several demons outside of our apartment, at first I didn't know why they kept coming, but I started to figure it out. One of them said something about the rightful Slayer, I thought it was crazy or something, but after a while I figured it out. They all wanted you, they didn't care about me. To them, I was your substitute. I didn't know why they were after you, but I knew that whatever caused you to be like this, it didn't want you dead. It wouldn't have sent you to my classes and sat you beside of me. I knew something was up, but I didn't know what it was. Now I do."  
"You could have told me."  
"Buffy, they would have sent me to where you were, you would have thought I was bonkers."  
"No—  
"Yes, because you gave all the vampires and friends up when you were in the institute. You wouldn't have believed me."  
Buffy nodded, "Can I see the other me, just so I know this is all real?"  
"Sure, let's go back in." The pair walked back in the house, and everyone was in the living room. Trina looked at Angel, "She wants to see, her." She told them.  
Dawn stood up, "This way." She lead them to Buffy's bedroom. To the blonde walking down the hall, it felt familiar but she didn't know it. Dawn opened the bedroom door.  
Buffy walked in just after Dawn, she saw the girl identical to her in a half-sitting, half-laying position wearing pink duck pajamas. Suddenly both the Buffy's disappeared. Trina stared at the place where both of them had been.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I love cliffhangers, they make you really want the next chapter, which I hope you like. Please review and I'll write faster...XOXO Charlize 


	10. The Way You Move

Normal Again...Again  
  
Summary: What would have happened if Buffy hadn't gone back to Sunnydale to save her friends? What if she had stayed in what she thought was real?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all...Yes, I am also a liar!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Way You Move  
  
Seeing herself had been odd enough, now the supposed Slayer was sort of afraid to open her eyes; but she did it anyway. In front of her she basically saw a concrete covered room, which looked like an abandoned military base. "Oh great, the military has been messing with my head." Buffy mumbled to herself. She heard a noise behind her and turned around to see what she thought to be cages. There were two of them, each with a black cloth draped over it so she couldn't see inside. She also saw the Slayer Buffy, still in her sitting up unconscious state, she looked at herself, then up, to see Cordelia.  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked desperately.  
"Trina explained it all to you, you're chosen. You have been for the past 6 years until someone decided to change your destiny. They changed it from an early death, the death of your friends, and destruction. Whoever did this had obviously seen the future and was saving you. But in the process, you were thrown into two identical bodies. According to the Powers that Be, some parts of your destiny won't change, but none of this can happen unless you become one person again." Cordelia explained.  
"So, I die, or I die?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
"No, you take a test."  
"I'm not so good with standardized testing." Buffy said, trying to back out.  
"This isn't you're average test." Cordelia replied. Buffy tilted her head to the side in confusion. "It's a test to see which one of you gets to go back to your dimension."  
"Wait a second. Only one of us gets to go? But we're the same person. Why can't you just wave your magic wand and put me back together?"  
"I don't have a magic wand, it would be pretty cool, but I don't. That's what the test determines though. I saw you looking at the containment cell thingies behind me, in those is your test."  
"A big black blanket is my test? Wow, and I thought this would be hard."  
"It's what's inside Buffy." Cordelia smiled. She picked up a broken, pointy, piece of wood from the floor and tossed it to Buffy. "Ready for number one?" She asked.  
"Please tell me I'm supposed to clean the food out of my teeth with this." Buffy looked at Cordy with worry on her face.  
"Not quite." The brunette replied. She turned around and walked toward the cage on the left. She pulled the cloth off to reveal a plastic cage containing one vampire. "Take your time. And when you finish with number one, number two is waiting." Cordelia opened the cage by a button on the side.  
The blonde girl then began to fight for her life.

* * *

A/N: I know, it was really short and I'm evil for doing that, but I have a reason! 1, I've been really busy lately and not had time to write ANYTHING hardly, and 2 I have most the next chapter written. I'm pretty sure the next one will be the last, although today was the last day of school and I'll have all summer to work on everything. PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO Charlize 


	11. Welcome Back to the Hellmouth

Normal Again...Again  
  
Summary: What would have happened if Buffy hadn't gone back to Sunnydale to save her friends? What if she had stayed in what she thought was real?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all...Yes, I am also a liar!  
  
Chapter 11: Welcome Back to the Hellmouth  
  
Meanwhile...Back in Sunnydale...  
  
"She was right there. I don't understand." Trina turned and looked at the redheaded witch who was directly behind her.  
"Maybe it was a trigger type thing. Maybe we shouldn't have let her see herself until we knew what would happen." Willow replied. She looked at the Slayer in front of her, then to the spot where the blonde Slayer had been. "I wonder where they went." The redhead wondered aloud.  
Trina looked back at Angel who was also amazed, and had a sort of deer-in-the-headlights look. "That's it. I can't deal with this. I'm summoning my ex-boyfriend." The petite Slayer spun around and started out of the room and into the hallway. "I summon thee Belthazor, come to me—  
"Whoa! Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Willow cut the Slayer off. The Slayer turned around and gave the witch an evil glare.  
"You just got your friend back. Do you want to loose her again?" Trina asked, extremely annoyed. The witch sighed as a sign of defeat. "Belthazor I summon thee, Belthazor come to me." Trina finished. There was a flash of red light, but no one appeared. Trina looked up, no one was there, "Cole get your ass down here!" She yelled.  
Seconds later a tall, dark, and handsome man dressed in all black appeared in front of Trina. He only saw Trina and smirked, "So soon? I didn't know you wanted me that bad."  
"Don't flatter yourself Cole, I need your help." Trina told him.  
He looked around and saw all the other people in the room and realized she wasn't lying. "What now?" He asked, then putting his hands on his hips.  
"Buffy, she kinda disappeared again, but this time she was by herself. Only, not by herself." Trina tried to explain, but Cole just gave her a blank look. "There are two of her, it's a long story."  
"Apparently." Cole nodded.  
"There was this whole flash-y light thing going on, I think she jumped dimensions." Trina told him anxiously.  
"I know a way to find her, I just need to shimmer somewhere to find a scrying crystal." Cole replied.  
Willow stepped forward, "I've got one of those, I wasn't sure how to use it, so, I've been using it as a paperweight." She said. She disappeared in her room, then came back out a few seconds later with a crystal attached to a brown cord in her left hand.  
"Trina, could you?" Cole asked, as Willow handed the crystal to her. The Slayer nodded and accepted the crystal, Cole bent down to the floor and smoothed his hands making a clear-ish-blue multi-dimension map appear. Trina got down on her knees and held the cord at the end opposite of the crystal and began swinging it gently over the map.  
"So that's how you work it." Willow mumbled, Xander looked at this friend and gave her a weak smile.  
The crystal dropped halfway through the map, and somewhere near the top. Cole looked at the spot intently for a moment then removed his hands from the floor causing the map to disappear and the crystal to fall. Trina looked up at Cole. "Let's go."  
She got up and stepped up to him and linked her left arm with his right and Cole shimmered and he and Trina disappeared. "Now that was kinda awesome... Where were they gong?" Xander asked.  
"I guess they know where Buffy is." Willow answered.  
Xander was about to say something else when Cole and Trina came flying back to the spot they had vanished from, landing in a heap on top of each other. Cole sat up and shook his head. "I've never been blocked before." He said, sounding astonished.  
"Someone doesn't want us there..." Trina said worriedly.

* * *

Cordelia stood before the beaten and worn blonde, "Congratulations." She smiled. "You're one again. Life's gonna get a little confusing, but you can handle it." She assured the Slayer. She began to walk off, but was stopped by Buffy's voice.  
"Uh, Cordelia, how do I get home?" She asked.  
Cordy smiled, "Oh sorry." She snapped her fingers and the petite blonde Slayer magically appeared in her bedroom back in Sunnydale.  
"Holy hell!" Trina exclaimed, shocked at her friend's appearance. The dark haired Slayer's yell caused everyone, except for Cole (who was still in the room with Trina) , to come running back into the bedroom.  
"Buffy! You're you! And all one person!" Willow sheriked, loosing her usual calm nature and hugging her friend.  
"Hey Wills." Buffy smiled, returning the hug.  
"So you remember everything?" Trina asked.  
Buffy nodded, "It's like I lived two loves, and I remember both of them." She explained.  
"So," Trina looked at the other Slayer, "What now?"  
  
THE END

* * *

A/N: I know, it took me forever to get this up, but I hope you all like it,  
I'm not to good at ending things. Please review. Peace Out. Charlize 


End file.
